


The Quickening and the Dead

by bgn



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn in the universe of Immortals. Highlander characters are mentioned but this is mostly Walking Dead AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Night in Georgia

Daryl

Daryl Dixon plodded sullenly through the woods. He was rarely caught unaware by weather but the storm had come up suddenly in late afternoon while he was dealing with a bunch of walkers. Not a herd but enough that he couldn't handle all of them so he ran away to live and fight another day. He'd already gone further than he expected while hunting. Evading the walkers took him in the wrong direction and it was full dark now. There was moonlight but clouds made it patchy and Daryl didn't want to be out here at night with walkers in the area. He was closer to Granddaddy's old shack than to the small house near Benford that he shared with his brother. Merle would be a little worried but not much. Both men were seasoned hunters and woodsmen and each had practice dealing with turned people in the weeks since the dead started walking. They'd even hidden some supplies at the shack to use in an emergency and this qualified.

As he approached a clearing the clouds passed and Daryl was startled to see two figures facing each other with swords upraised. He stayed in the tree line, blinking to correct his vision but the scene remained the same. A walker and a guy with a sword would make sense in this new world because the living had to use any weapon that came to hand. The moonlight was dim but Daryl could see that one man was bigger and bulkier and older than the other who appeared to be a kid. If this was a real fight, it didn't look fair and Daryl was about to step forward when both figures turned to him. The kid looked foreign.

"No," the kid yelled. "Get away from here!"

"This isn't your fight," the man said. "But I'll deal with you in a few minutes if you're still around."

Neither of them welcomed interference but Daryl wasn't running off like he had from the walkers. Maybe a witness would be needed. If this was even real. Daryl wondered if he hit his head when he tripped and fell a quarter mile back. Was this some hallucination? Was he still laying on the ground stunned? He melted into the darkness and circled the clearing until he found a vantage point.

The fighters had resumed their stance. The man said, "In the End, there can be only one."

The kid didn't seem fazed by these ominous words. He grinned and replied, "And I'm it!"

The fight commenced. These guys weren't messing around. The rain had slackened to a drizzle but the clearing was already wet and soon became slick as the mud churned. There were occasional sparks when the blades collided. The man might be bigger and stronger but the kid was fast and smart in his moves. Daryl didn't know anything about sword fighting but he could tell this was a helluva fight. Still, he hoped it was a dream and he woke up before somebody got hurt.

The man made a lucky slash and Daryl's breath caught because the kid was going to lose and for some reason Daryl was on his side even though they were strangers. But the kid's blade deflected the man's thrust and moved smoothly straight on to his heart and without knowing exactly what happened Daryl was suddenly aware that the kid had set it up like playing chess several moves in advance.

The man dropped to his knees and Daryl was about to come forward when things got really weird. The kid swung and sliced through the man's neck. His head rolled, lightning flashed and fire erupted from the neck before the body toppled. The kid fell to his knees, arms down, head back, eyes closed. He looked like he was coming real hard after a long dry spell. Daryl was uncomfortably aroused just watching him.

Finally the kid leaned forward with his head down for a moment before taking a deep breath and getting to his feet. He picked up both swords. "I know you're still there," he called out.

Daryl entered the clearing, crossbow at the ready with a bolt loaded. "What the hell just happened?"

"You won't need that," the kid said with a smile as he nodded at the crossbow. Daryl had to stop himself smiling back but he didn't lower the crossbow.

"Seriously, I'm not going to take your head. Or hurt you at all," he added when Daryl looked skeptical.

"You gonna explain what's going on?"

"I'll have to since you saw this. I'm camped at a quarry with other survivors. They can't know about this. The walkers are enough for them to deal with. You're welcome to join us and we'll find a place to talk."

Daryl studied the kid and made up his mind. "I live pretty near but it's a long way to go tonight and there's a shack closer. We can stay there."

The kid nodded. "Mutual trust, I like it. Lead on. By the way, I'm Glenn Rhee."

"Daryl Dixon."

The rain had started again and clouds were sailing around but the moon was visible often enough for Daryl to keep his sense of direction. Ten minutes through the trees brought them to the shack. The door wasn't locked. The shack was off the beaten track and the brothers had agreed trying to make it secure would result in more damage if somebody found it and broke in. Daryl was cautious entering in case it was occupied but it was empty. If somebody was using it they'd probably bolt the door when they were inside. There was no evidence that anybody had been there since the last time Daryl had checked. He bolted the door, moved the bed in the corner, pried up the floorboards and fished out the makings for a fire.

Daryl got the fire going and went outside. There was firewood under a tarp around back. The kid followed and they each carried in a couple of split logs. Daryl dug out two pairs of pants and two flannel shirts. He took Merle's set and threw his own to the kid. Merle's clothes would be a little big on Daryl and Daryl's would be a little big on the kid but at least they'd both be dry. The kid began stripping unselfconsciously so Daryl did the same. Just like a locker room. No big deal. They hung up their clothes to dry.

Daryl started coffee in an old pan that could be hung over the fire. He got out jerky and a jar of home-canned peaches. The kid's eyes widened with appreciation.

"This looks great. We're running out of food at the quarry. I don't have anything to contribute."

"I provide supper, you provide the entertainment later." Daryl meant an explanation but in his mind it sounded a little suggestive.

They ate in silence. Daryl wouldn't let himself think of the kid as Glenn yet. He was still wary and sizing him up. He didn't want to admit he liked what he saw. A lot. He wasn't really a kid, probably in his twenties, but he seemed young to Daryl. He'd been wearing jeans and a tee shirt. His short black hair was almost dry and it looked smooth and shiny. His eyes tilted. Chinese or maybe a Japanese ninja. Was that what the fight was about? Some family blood feud? Cutting off the guy's head was extreme. Daryl was already rethinking that fire from the neck. Something to do with storm lightning and static electricity. Daryl hadn't thought he had such an active imagination.

When they finished eating Daryl said, "Start talking."

The kid sighed. "You aren't going to believe this at first but I can prove it so please listen with an open mind. I'm an Immortal and I'm not the only one."

Daryl wasn't going to get a rational explanation after all. He wanted to scoff and dismiss the kid as having gone crazy. He wouldn't be the first to do so in this new world. But the kid wasn't scared or anxious or even nervous. He seemed calm and sane. But he would, wouldn't he? Might as well see how far the kid would take this.

"Keep going."

"Accepting already," the kid said approvingly. "Or at least reserving judgment. Maybe that's a side effect of the dead walking. Survivors adapt to new circumstances more easily."

"If that's all you got, just say so. Because if you're hoping I'll get bored and fall asleep and you don't have to explain, not gonna happen."

"That's not it! I talk too much and get off the subject. Don't you have any faults? Besides, I haven't told the story for a long time and it's hard to get started."

"How long since you told the story?"

"Let's see, the stock market had crashed …"

Daryl snorted. "That don't narrow it down much. Economy has been tanking regular for years. You mean after 9/11?"

"I meant the one in 1929. But World War II hadn't started yet so it was the early '30s. Great Depression."

The kid had lost it. Reality was too much for him and his mind folded. But Daryl decided to play along for awhile.

"How old are you?"

"Um, 250ish. I was 24 when I died the First Death."

"First Death?"

"Yes. I'm telling this badly. Let me start over. Some people are Immortals but we don't know it until we die. Because we don't really die. We wake up."

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately."

"I'm not a walker! Immortals have been around forever."

"So walkers are some kind of mutant immortal? What went wrong?"

"I understand why it would be confusing but walkers and Immortals are not the same. Immortals can only be killed by beheading. Walkers have to be stabbed in the brain. And Immortals don't lurch around growling and trying to eat people. We're human except we can't die unless our head is cut off."

Daryl just stared at the kid. This had gone far enough.

The kid caught on. "You think I'm crazy. What about what you saw in the clearing?"

"You said I wouldn't believe you. What's your proof?"

"Kill me and I'll wake up."

"Sure. And then you'll lurch around and growl and try to eat me."

"Immortals aren't affected by this walker thing. I'll come back the same as I am now."

"I'm not going to kill you."

The kid sighed. "I don't blame you. Do you have a gun?"

Daryl nodded. A crossbow used to be enough but now he carried a gun, too. Defense against human predators as well as walkers.

The kid held out his hand. "I'll do it. It's not the first time and probably won't be the last."

Daryl shook his head. He wasn't handing over a loaded weapon to a kid who might kill Daryl or himself. Maybe he could get the kid to admit his story didn't make sense.

"Show me the other bullet holes when you killed yourself."

"I don't have any. My First Death was by drowning and after that everything heals without a scar."

"Convenient. So you don't have proof."

"You're killing me here, Daryl. Or rather, you're not killing me. I don't like this option but I'm going to have to fall on my sword."

In a move too quick to follow the kid picked up his sword by the blade because it would be too long to hold the handle and stabbed himself in the heart.

"No!" Daryl jumped up and reached the kid in time to catch his falling body with the sword sticking out of his chest like a needle in a pin cushion.

The kid's eyes were on him. "It's all right," he gasped before his eyes closed and his neck went limp, head lolling on Daryl's arm.

Daryl lowered him to the floor, wishing the kid hadn't been a head case. Daryl's shirt, worn by the kid, was darkening with blood. Daryl lifted it, hoping it had been a trick sword and fake blood even though there was no reason for an elaborate setup like that. But the sword was planted firmly in the kid's chest. Any damage was already done so Daryl wiggled it, seeing splintered rib bone and heart muscle. He sat back on his heels, horrified.

Then the sword began to move and Daryl wasn't touching it. It had sunk in four or five inches but now an inch of bloody blade had emerged. The kid's eyes opened. He groaned and lifted both hands to pull the sword out. The bleeding had stopped and Daryl got a glimpse of healthy pink heart muscle before it was covered by an unbroken rib. Then the entry point closed and Glenn took a deep breath.

"Are you satisfied?" he demanded.

Daryl nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Is there any more coffee?"

Daryl nodded again, still processing what he had seen.

"Please, let me get it," Glenn said sarcastically. "It's no bother."

Daryl moved then before Glenn could get up. He filled their mugs and held out a hand to help Glenn up. He realized he was thinking of the kid as Glenn now that he knew he wasn't crazy or a liar.

"Thanks." Glenn grinned. "Sorry about that. I forget what a shock it is the first time. You've actually handled it very well."

They sat down on the plain wooden chairs at the slightly rickety table. Daryl hadn't said a word yet.

"Questions?" Glenn asked.

"Why did you tell me? You could have spun a story for what happened in the clearing. By the time we got here I was second guessing what I saw. I would have believed about anything except the truth. You could have left and I'd never see you again. You wouldn't have had to do that to yourself. So why tell me?"

Glenn smiled – a friendly, sympathetic smile – and met Daryl's eyes squarely. "I think you suspect by now. You need to learn these things, Daryl. Because you're like me."


	2. Cabin Fever

Glenn

I've never been a First Teacher before. I've helped train a few new Immortals but not on my own. Of course Daryl Dixon isn't an Immortal yet. He's a potential Immortal with great potential. If I had designed my ideal Immortal he'd look like Daryl. He's only an inch or so taller than me with broad shoulders and strong arms. Also good legs and a nice butt. I peeked when we changed into dry clothes. He's quiet and listens more than he talks. His eyes are quick and watchful. The blue color is a bonus. Maybe being his mentor is a bad idea because there's a different relationship I'd rather have with him.

Daryl is taking the knowledge of Immortals as well as can be expected. He witnessed a Quickening when I took Shane Walsh's head. We both sensed Daryl's presence and warned him off but he didn't leave. They usually don't. A secret sword fight is too interesting to pass up.

Daryl had the typical reaction later: he thought he was mistaken or hallucinating. He doesn't show much of what he's thinking so I missed him deciding I was crazy. They usually think they're the one going crazy but it makes sense with the dead walking that he would assume someone babbling about Immortals was insane.

I killed myself to prove my story. You always have to. No one takes that final step to belief without seeing it happen. I've died a dozen times since First Death. I've only killed myself four of those times and three were to escape a situation. This is the first time I did it as proof.

Daryl hasn't said anything since I told him he's like me. It's a lot to take in so I keep my mouth shut – I can when I have to – and let him think it through on his own.

Daryl finally speaks: "I haven't died."

"No, you're not technically an Immortal yet."

"What happens if I don't die?"

"Everybody dies. If you live long enough to die of natural causes like old age, that's it. You never become an Immortal. It wouldn't be much good if the elderly became Immortals. The weak get picked off fast. That's why there are fewer female Immortals and almost no children."

"Kids can become Immortal?"

"Yes, but obviously it's not a good situation. They can rarely defend themselves. If they manage to stay alive long enough, they become masters of deception. They play on sympathy, like saying they died in a car crash a few months ago that killed the rest of their family but really they could be decades or even centuries old. Quite a few Immortals have fallen for their innocence and wanted to protect them. Instead they lost their heads while sleeping. If you meet a twelve-year-old boy named Kenny, don't turn your back on him or close your eyes while he's around. It would be best to take his head immediately but not many Immortals are that cold. I wasn't the first time but I won't hesitate if I see him again." 

"Jesus! If that's what I got to look forward to, I'd rather live to a ripe old age and just die."

"But that probably won't happen. You're more likely to be bitten but you won't die or turn. If mortals see it, they'll think you're immune and take you somewhere like the CDC. Doctors will study your blood and make a vaccine. It won't work because you're not human but they'll keep trying. You'll be a lab animal. Or maybe a survivor will kill you. We've got a good group at the quarry but there are always people who turn on each other at times like this. If you get killed you'll have to disappear to keep the secret or risk having someone find out what you are. The wrong kind of person doesn't take kindly to someone who can die over and over again."

"You're saying there's no good way out of this."

"Exactly. Best to accept it." I pause. "How old are you, Daryl?"

"Thirty-six."

"You're in your prime and at your peak physically. You don't have to decide right away but you should consider making your First Death happen soon. You'll need training."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You have to learn to fight with a sword or some kind of blade. Your choice as long as it can be used to cut off a head. Then there's the history of who we are and what we do."

"Homework?" Daryl sounds disgusted.

I can't help smiling. "It's not written down. I tell you things and you ask questions and we talk about it. It's pretty interesting and I think you'll remember but there's no test to pass."

Daryl looks serious. "I got a brother at home."

Uh oh. Family relationships are always tricky when you become an Immortal.

"Will Merle be Immortal, too?"

I wish I could be optimistic but I can't lie to Daryl. "It's very doubtful. I haven't heard of it happening. The closest relationship I know of between Immortals is Connor and Duncan MacLeod. They're clansmen three generations apart."

"So they're Scottish. Dixons are Scottish."

I hate to crush Daryl's hope but realistically the chance is about zero. "Being an Immortal isn't hereditary. In fact it can't be because Immortals are sterile before and after First Death." I hope Daryl didn't dream of having a family.

Daryl hitches one shoulder with indifference. "Wasn't planning on kids anyway. I don't like …" Daryl reddens and looks down.

He could have been about to say he doesn't like children but why would that make him flush? Is it possible he doesn't like women?

"Are you homosexual, Daryl?" I pick up the colloquial language of each generation and culture easily but I've never gotten used to 'gay' because it meant something much different when I first learned the word.

"Yeah," Daryl mumbles. "Is that a problem?"

Hell no, it's the best news I've heard in a while but I don't say that out loud.

"Of course not. I am, too."

Daryl looks up. Something flares in his eyes as they meet mine. Interest? Enthusiasm? Excitement?

It's too warm in here. I feel hot.


	3. Bedtime Stories

Glenn 

Daryl and I are having a moment but it's too soon to take it further. I break our eye lock before it gets uncomfortable. I don't want to start something I shouldn't finish yet.

"What else do I need to know?" Daryl asks. "I got plenty of questions."

"It can wait. You already have a lot to take in. We should get some sleep."

Daryl pries up another floorboard and pulls out two bundles wrapped in plastic. It's an Aladdin's cave down there. The bundles are sleeping bags rolled up in garbage bags. The Dixons plan ahead which bodes well for Daryl's future as an Immortal.

We change back to our dried clothes and fold the others away except the bloody shirt with a sword hole. Daryl throws it on the fire. We spread the bags on the bare double mattress and lay down on top. It's July in Georgia and even though the storm brought the temperature down a little, it's too hot to get into the bags. I wish it was winter so we could huddle up to conserve body heat.

We settle down but sleep doesn't come to me and I can tell Daryl is awake, too.

"You and your brother are close?" I ask.

"Well, it's just us. Merle is seven years older. Our folks passed young and we've always lived together. We don't always get along but we're brothers."

"You want him to know about Immortals."

"Yeah. And you're with some people at the quarry but you say I need training. I can't leave Merle by himself."

"Does Merle know you're homosexual?"

"Sure."

"Are you open about it?"

"Not in a small town in Georgia."

"Did Merle tell anyone?"

"No."

"So he can keep a secret. That's good."

"Well, it's not something he'd want to spread around."

"Knowledge about Immortals can be a dangerous thing. It's not a secret to tell lightly but some humans know about us."

"So we can tell Merle?"

"I think so. Both of you could come to the quarry. It would be safer than being on your own. There are two others at the quarry who know about Immortals so your brother wouldn't be alone."

"You'll come with me to see Merle tomorrow? I don't wanna be away much longer."

"Yes, but I need to get back to the quarry, too. How far is your place?"

"About an hour from here. Hour and a half from the quarry."

"I'd rather go to the quarry first. It will take longer with your brother."

"Okay." Daryl pauses. "What about you? Do … did you have family?"

"Parents and two sisters. I was born in Korea in 1760." I don't often think of them on purpose. Sometimes a memory surfaces triggered by a sound or smell but they've been dead for 200 years and I was gone from their lives before that.

"How did you die?"

"My father was a fisherman and so was I. That's how I drowned in 1784. We were hauling in a net, I slipped, hit my head and fell overboard. My father jumped in and found me. Everyone thought he saved me, including me, but actually I died in the sea and came back when he got me into the boat. I felt different afterwards but I thought it was because I almost drowned. I didn't know the truth for two years until the Immortal who became my First Teacher came to our village."

"Is your teacher still alive?"

"Oh yes, I see him every few decades. He's kind of a recluse. I suppose at his age he's seen it all."

"How old?"

"Five thousand."

"Five thousand!"

"He's the oldest living Immortal, maybe the oldest Immortal ever. I was lucky he took me on. He doesn't often put himself to the trouble."

"So you're kind of a newbie?"

I laugh. "There are many younger than me but yes, 250 isn't all that old for an Immortal. But Methos is unique. He was a Horseman."

"Wasn't everybody back then? Cars have only been around for a hundred years or so."

"I meant Horseman of the Apocalypse. He was Death."

"That shit is real?"

"Four Immortals during the Bronze Age rode together as Famine, War, Death and Pestilence."

"Is that where legends come from? Immortals?"

"A good many of them, I'm sure. Most of the Immortals they're based on are gone now."

"You were right, this is good stuff. I wanna hear more."

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you and your brother at the same time."


	4. Rules of the Game

Daryl 

Daryl woke up on his side and close enough that Glenn would feel his dick if he scooted back an inch. He eased away regretfully. Something was going on between them but this Immortal deal was too important right now.

Glenn turned over, stretched and smiled. Daryl kept his eyes on the kid's face, not letting his gaze drift down the length of his body.

"How do you feel about what you learned yesterday? Did it keep you awake?"

"I slept fine. Seems a little unreal now. I know it happened but I gotta keep reminding myself."

"Perfectly natural. One day soon you'll realize you're doubts are gone. It becomes a fact of life."

Glenn rolled up the sleeping bags while Daryl refilled the gallon jugs from the rain barrel outside. They packed everything away, replaced the floorboards and pushed the bed back in place over them. Breakfast was protein bars. They ate as they walked towards the clearing.

Daryl noticed something was missing. "Where are your swords?" Glenn had cleaned and dried them last night while Daryl fixed supper. Daryl couldn't believe the kid left them behind. Good thing the shack was still close.

But Glenn just grinned and turned his back to Daryl. "See anything?"

A nice back narrowing to lean hips was probably not the response he was looking for so Daryl stayed quiet. Nothing else was visible.

"Go ahead and feel."

Daryl had no objection to running his hands down the kid's back. Good muscle definition. Glenn reached over his shoulder and pulled out a sword that wasn't there. He did it again with the second sword.

"What the fuck!" Daryl pulled up the kid's tee shirt. Nothing but smooth skin.

"I don't know how it works but an Immortal's blade isn't visible unless it's actually in someone's hand. If you know where it is, you can touch the handle and pull. It stops humans from wondering why so many people have a sword fetish. Of course swords wouldn't stand out now that everyone has a weapon of some kind."

"Put 'em away again," Daryl said, sure that he would see it now that he knew what to look for. It didn't happen. The sword was suddenly gone.

Glenn handed him the second sword. "Swing it a few times and get the feel of it. Use two hands for now."

Daryl grasped the handle without awkwardness. It felt like it belonged in his hands and swinging it was a natural movement. He was a crossbow and gun man and he'd been worried about learning sword fighting but now he was looking forward to it. Daryl realized he'd already made up his mind to make his First Death happen.

"Does it feel good?" Glenn asked.

Daryl nodded.

"Unless you have another blade you prefer, that can be yours. But I'll carry it for now."

They continued to the clearing and discovered walkers had found the body during the night. There were none in sight now but signs of feeding from both ends of the neck were obvious. Their footprints had obscured evidence of the fight.

"This is good," Glenn said. "I was going to tell them at the quarry that walkers must have got Shane. It won't be a complete lie."

"This guy was with your group?"

"Shane Walsh. He arrived a few days ago with a woman and a boy, the widow and son of his friend. They were both deputies in King County. They came in with the Peletiers, a couple with a daughter.

"How did you know he was Immortal?"

"Immortals sense each other when we get close. It's like a buzzing in your head but you feel it instead of hearing it. It's stronger the older or more powerful the Immortal is. We know when it's a pre-Immortal because it's much fainter."

"That's how you knew I was there before you saw me."

"Exactly."

"Why did you fight?" Daryl paused before going on. "You said you'll tell me and Merle but I don't want to wait. Can't we catch him up later?"

"You're right. We've got a lot of walking today and you may as well learn as we go." Glenn took a deep breath. "Immortals are fairly equally divided between good and evil. No one knows where we come from but we exist to fight the ultimate battle between the forces of light and darkness. Eventually, when only a few remain, there will be a Gathering. We'll be drawn to where the final battle takes place. In the End, there can be only one. If good wins, it means a golden age for humanity. If evil wins, it means anarchy and chaos."

Daryl stared. "This is for real?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds like trying to make it to the next level of a video game."

"Good analogy because we call it 'the Game' but it's not so fun or friendly and the stakes are much higher."

Daryl shook his head.

"You don't believe me?" Glenn asked. "Or you don't understand?"

"I believe you. And I guess I understand. Enough for now anyway. It's just that I never cared for mumbo jumbo and suddenly my life is full of it."

"You'll be surprised how quickly it becomes normal."

"Will we have to fight? I can tell you're on the good side but what about me? What if I'm evil?"

"The fact that you're asking is the answer. You can choose your side."

"I never been a model citizen."

"Do you want to rule the world, or at least your corner of it?"

"Hell no. Mostly I want to be left alone."

"You could have power and influence."

"I'm not the leader type. I don't want to tell other folks what to do."

"You sound like a better person than you think you are."

Daryl shrugged. "I don't mind trying to keep assholes from running things."

"That should be our motto."

"So this Shane was evil?"

"Evil enough to challenge me. I don't go looking for fights. I was willing to let it go, especially because we've got walkers to deal with now. But I knew he was trouble right away. I've been going to Atlanta every few days to scavenge the unburned areas. He offered to go with me and I knew what would happen."

"Did you know you'd win?"

"It's never certain no matter how old or powerful you are. The odds may be in your favor but one mistake can be fatal. Shane underestimated me. A lot of Immortals do. It's an advantage."

"Why not join up with other Immortals? Two or more could beat one."

"That's against the rules. One-on-one combat only."

"Any other rules?"

"We can't fight on holy ground."

"Like cemeteries?"

"Cemeteries, Indian burial grounds, churches, shrines, any place that's considered holy by anyone."

"How can you keep track? Old cemeteries and Indian burial grounds might not even be marked anymore."

"We can feel when it's inappropriate. It's not the same as sensing an Immortal but we know."

"What happens if you break the rule? Not that I would but just for instance."

"I'm only aware that it happened once. Mt. Vesuvius erupted and buried Pompeii."

"That's some serious consequences."

"Yes indeed. Methos told me about it. He doesn't know what happened to the victor of the Quickening. The city has never been completely excavated. The Immortal might still be buried there. Imagine dying, reviving and suffocating over and over."

"You don't stay dead if something like that happens?"

"Nope. You can suffocate, drown or starve endlessly."

"I hope I'd have a knife or something that I could cut my own head off with."

"You'd have to be fast enough to sever the spine before your neck started to heal."

Daryl winced. "I get the point. I won't be breaking the rules."

* * *

There was a guard at the quarry who called out, "They're back!" Apparently he hadn't looked closely enough to see that Daryl was a stranger.

A bunch of people came to meet them, greeting Glenn like a younger brother or favorite nephew. A boy about twelve and a woman with long dark hair ran up and stopped short when they saw that Daryl wasn't Shane.

"I'm so sorry, Lori," Glenn said sincerely. "Walkers got Shane. I know he's been taking care of you and Carl. We'll all watch out for you."

Lori hugged her son and started to cry. A woman with short gray hair led them away. An old man with white hair asked Glenn what happened.

"Walkers blocked the road on the way to Atlanta. When they started for the truck we decided to leave it and draw them off then circle back. We got separated in the woods and I got lost. Then the storm started and I met Daryl. We stayed in a shack last night. I hoped that Shane made it back here but we found his body this morning." Glenn swallowed. "It's pretty bad. It looks like walkers chewed through his neck."

There were murmurs of sympathy and distress. Daryl didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed by Glenn's ability to lie so plausibly. He was utterly believable.

The old man sighed. "We should bury him." He looked around and two men nodded and stepped forward. "Jim and T-Dog will go back with you."

"I'll help," Daryl said.

Glenn introduced him. "This is Daryl Dixon. He and his brother live nearby. I'm going with Daryl to talk to his brother about joining us. They're hunters and they know these woods."

"You'd be welcome," Dale said. "We've got about twenty people here. There's a decent supply of canned goods, thanks to Glenn, but not much meat."

Two shovels were produced and the four men headed back through the woods. Everybody was quiet with the knowledge of recent death.

Jim and T-Dog were shocked by the state of Shane's body. The four of them took turns digging the grave. The soft ground made it easy and Shane was soon buried. T-Dog, a usually cheerful black man, led them in the 23rd Psalm. Daryl knew enough to get by. A moment of respectful silence and it was over.

"Daryl and I will leave from here for the Dixon place. It's closer than going back to the quarry. We'll be back tomorrow and I'll try to get into Atlanta the next day."

Daryl pointed them towards the road where Glenn and Shane had left the truck.

"You're quite the accomplished liar," Daryl said when they were alone.

"I wondered how you'd feel about that. I told them what they needed to hear. It's for their protection as well as Immortals."

"I get it. Just didn't think you'd be so good at it."

"Well, practice. You know the old saying."

"Practice makes perfect. You're perfect all right."

"So are you," Glenn replied and suddenly they weren't talking about lying.

They'd only known each other one day but under extraordinary circumstances during what was shaping up to be the worst time in human history. There was no good reason to deny themselves.

Glenn stepped forward, Daryl closed the gap and they kissed. Neither of them had had a partner for awhile and the kiss was so satisfying that they kept it going.

After they finally broke apart and started walking Daryl said, "When you cut off Shane's head …"

"It's called a Quickening. The light show is a result of power transferred from the loser to the victor. You become the sum of all the Immortals you've absorbed."

"Is it always like that? You looked kind of like …"

"I climaxed?" Glenn laughed. "It looks similar and it's intense but it doesn't feel as good as the real thing."

"I hardly remember," Daryl muttered.

"Me neither."

They were back at the shack. Their eyes met. Both were breathing faster.

They didn't get out the sleeping bags. They barely got out of their clothes.

Afterwards, drained and sated, Glenn said softly, "Lies are for other people, Daryl. I won't lie to you."


	5. Big Brother is Watching

Daryl

Daryl tensed up as they approached the Dixon house. It was small and shabby outside but comfortable enough inside, although not fancy. Merle appeared on the porch as soon as they came into sight. Daryl and Glenn had been walking close. Daryl moved away without thinking then cursed himself silently because Merle's sharp eyes wouldn't miss that and it would have been better not to draw attention.

"Figured you got caught in the storm last night but I expected you back by noon today."

"My whole life changed overnight," Daryl said.

"I better not have been left worryin' while you answered a booty call." Merle was indignant.

"That's not it," Daryl said, even though that was part of it. "This is Glenn Rhee. He's special."

"Must have hidden qualities if you hopped a slow boat to China."

"I'm Korean."

"That's not so special."

"Let's talk inside, Merle. This is important. And serious."

Merle led the way. He got out shot glasses and homemade hooch and they settled at the kitchen table. They clinked glasses and drank.

Glenn swallowed his in one gulp. "Whoo! That's so bad, it's good."

Merle looked reluctantly impressed. "So what's going on?"

"Glenn is Immortal. So am I. Or I will be."

"Did you steal from my stash before you left?"

"I know what this sounds like. I didn't believe it until he killed himself and came back same as he was, all healed."

"I don't have any hallucinogen that good. Whatever you're on, I'd like to try some."

"Show him the sword thing," Daryl said to Glenn who hadn't said anything since complimenting Merle's moonshine.

Glenn obligingly got up and turned his back before reaching for the swords. Merle looked startled. Glenn put them back and Merle frowned.

"A magic trick."

"He won't believe it until I kill myself," Glenn said.

"Not you, me. I don't want you doing that again and I have to have my First Death anyway to become Immortal."

"My brother ain't killing himself!" Merle yelled.

"But he's not your biological brother, is he?" Glenn turned to Daryl. "If you didn't know you were adopted, I'm sorry you have to find out like this."

Merle was furious. "How the fuck did you know?"

Daryl was stunned. "Is it true?" he demanded.

"Yeah, but there was no need for you to know. Nobody in Benford knew. It happened before we moved here. Mama lost two babies after I was born. She took it hard. You were abandoned and Daddy brought you home. Mama was happy again and I had a brother."

"Where did I come from?"

"There were no records. Didn't matter anyway."

"Immortals are always foundlings, Daryl," Glenn said gently. "I was, too. My parents had two daughters and my mother couldn't have more children. I showed up in the village and they took me in. They told me when I was older. They were glad to have a son."

"I've heard enough of this Immortal business," Merle said. "Babies are given up all the time. Nothing unusual there."

"But Immortal babies can't be traced. No one knows where we come from. We're adopted or raised in foster care or orphanages."

"This is hard to take in at first," Daryl said. "Glenn, tell him what you told me. A condensed version," he added, knowing his brother's attention span.

Glenn spoke briefly of all that he and Daryl had discussed since meeting. Merle's eyes didn't glaze over but he didn't appear to be buying the story either.

"You have to trust me," Daryl insisted. "I'm going to kill myself but I won't be dead long. And I won't be a walker."

"Think back," Glenn said. "In all of Daryl's life, has he ever been sick? If he got hurt, did he heal faster than expected? Those are characteristics of pre-Immortals."

"Daryl never got them childhood things," Merle admitted. "Measles and mumps and such."

"No colds or flu either," Daryl recalled. "Mama always said I was the healthiest child she ever knew."

Merle chewed at his lip. "Can't believe I'm going along with this. How are you gonna do it?"

Daryl got out his gun. "A shot to the heart."

"Lay down first," Glenn said. "So you don't hurt yourself falling."

There was silence for a moment then all three laughed at not wanting to get banged up while hitting the floor with a bullet through the heart.

Daryl laid down on the lumpy sofa in the living room. He held the gun in his left hand, flexed his right hand and wiped a suddenly sweaty palm on his pants.

"I'll do it," Glenn offered.

"I'm his brother, I should do it," Merle said.

"Suddenly you both want to kill me? If something goes wrong, I don't want this to be on anybody but me. Besides, how often do you get to kill yourself?"

"More than you might think," Glenn replied.

Daryl transferred the gun to his right hand and pressed it to his chest.

"Wait," Merle said.

"I'm doing this," Daryl said firmly.

"No need to ruin a shirt. Take it off first."

They laughed again about being careful of clothes while shooting yourself. But it was a good idea. Daryl remembered the shirt he threw on the fire the night before. He unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open, took a breath and fired. It felt like he had imagined a bullet in the heart would feel. The pain was incredible. His burst heart struggled to keep pumping. Before slipping away his last sight was Glenn's sympathetic face and Merle's fearful one.

"I'm gonna kill you if this doesn't work," Merle said conversationally to Glenn.

"I'll kill myself if it doesn't. Then you can use my sword to finish the job."

"How the hell long does it take?" Merle asked nervously.

"A few minutes. The bullet will come out."

Sure enough, the bloody bullet was backing out of the hole in Daryl's chest. Merle picked it up and watched the wound close. Daryl's eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened.

"Jesus Christ all fucking mighty," Merle whispered.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Except my head a little." Daryl shook his head to clear it but it didn't help.

"That's proximity to me," Glenn said. "You're sensing another Immortal. It's easy to ignore after awhile when you know who it is but it's your early warning system."

"So he'll stop aging now and never have any more scars?" Merle asked.

"That's how it works," Glenn said.

"I'm sorry, Merle. That's what I regret, that I may outlive you, but it's not certain."

"You were likely to outlive me anyway. I guess it'll be a few years before the aging difference is noticeable. Besides, who wants to live forever? Maybe I'll find me a woman and carry on the Dixon name. If this walker shit storm calms down enough to have a kid."

They went back to sit in the kitchen.

"What happens now?" Merle asked. "Is Glenn staying?"

"I'm with a group at the quarry," Glenn said.

"We were talking about us joining them," Daryl suggested.

"We got a good setup here," Merle objected.

"But it's not gonna last much longer. Benford is looted empty. Everybody else is gone but the population is the same. They're just not as lifelike as they used to be. The walkers will spread out here soon. Animals have already left the area. We have to go farther to hunt."

"There's safety in numbers," Glenn added. "And there's another reason. I have a job for you if you're interested."

Merle didn't look all that interested. Daryl was surprised by Glenn's offer.

"Remember I mentioned that two people at camp know about Immortals? You met Dale but not Andrea. They're Watchers."

"What's that?

"The Watcher Organization is a secret society of mortals that have known about Immortals for thousands of years. They observe and record our history. Dale is my Watcher and Andrea was Shane's. She'll be your Watcher now. But Dale is past sixty and the future is uncertain. I think they'd be glad to have back-up."

Merle looked more interested. "What would I have to do?"

"You would learn from Dale and Andrea. If another Immortal ever joins us, Andrea could be his Watcher and you could be Daryl's. You'd keep a journal of his Quickenings and interactions with other Immortals."

"Interactions? If I'm reading the situation right between you two, I could get hand cramp keeping track of your interactions."

"Sex isn't included. I said Watcher not Peeping Tom."

"Thanks for clarifying."

"Although Andrea will report that Daryl and I are together."

"Sounds kind of snoopy," Daryl said.

"That's their job description."

"Will I find out what you Immortals are up to?" Merle asked.

"Dale and Andrea will fill you in. Everything is computerized and there's a database. The grid is down now but Dale has hard copy. He guards it with his life."

"I suppose this Andrea is a mousy librarian type?"

Glenn stared at Merle. "You want to be a Watcher so you get all the gossip about Immortals and a chance to hit on a colleague?"

"Two birds with one stone."

"Well, Andrea is out of your league. Good luck with that."

Merle was unrepentant. "I'm in. I was getting bored around here anyway."

Glenn looked apprehensive about unleashing Merle on his friends.

They spent the evening packing up supplies and loading the Dixons' old truck. When cleaning out the kitchen Daryl thought a few things were missing but he couldn't remember what they might be. He didn't care. Merle was entitled to keep something back for himself.

There were two big tents, one the family had shared when the boys were small and the other the brothers used when camping together as adults.

While loading them up Merle asked, "Where does Andrea sleep?"

"With her young sister Amy in Dale's RV. It has two beds." Glenn could tell that Merle wasn't a quitter on some subjects.

There was an impressive collection of guns and knives plus Daryl's crossbow. The last item was Merle's motorcycle. The trunk bed was full so Merle would ride to the quarry, leading the way so he didn't have to eat truck dust. Daryl knew Merle had visions of arriving in shades and bike leathers. He probably hoped this Andrea woman would swoon.

Glenn couldn't resist a jab. "Andrea thinks motorcycles are dangerous." He had no idea if it was true but it might be.

Merle scowled.

They got to bed late but everything was ready for departure in the morning. Daryl was relieved that Glenn and Merle were getting along so well. Merle could be obnoxious but Glenn seemed to find him amusing.

"I was afraid you might not take to Merle."

"He's all right. I've met a lot of people and Merle wouldn't even be in the top hundred I like least. Although he would be on the short list of most memorable."

"I hope the folks at the quarry feel the same."

"Are you tired?" Glenn asked.

"Not really." Daryl hoped Glenn's mind was running in the same direction as his.

It was.

"We had afternoon delight. I wondered how you feel about midnight madness."

It felt pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen was the go-to group for Highlander music. Both Connor and Duncan MacLeod loved mortal women and 'Who Wants To Live Forever' was used to show the heartache of losing them to old age and death.
> 
> [Movie version with Christopher Lambert as Connor MacLeod.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c75cOL0G8I) 
> 
> [TV series with Adrian Paul as Duncan MacLeod.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw6lwg29Xxo)


	6. Life and Death

Glenn 

We sleep late, emerging from Daryl's room to find Merle drinking coffee.

"Well if it isn't the princes of the universe."

I have a feeling there will be similar comments in our future.

"You're up early," Daryl says.

"You two may have all the time in the world but I'm burning daylight here."

Yes, many such comments. But it's all right. Merle accepted Daryl's changed life more readily than I thought he would but I can't expect him to change his personality. I hope he can work with Dale and Andrea. He loves his brother. Who better than Merle to help 'Watch' Daryl?

There's no reason for delay. I go to the truck so the brothers can lock up and say goodbye to their childhood home in private.

Daryl joins me, Merle mounts his motorcycle, and we're off. The quarry is an hour and a half on foot through the woods. Normally it would take less time by road, even though it's longer, but the time is about the same now. We can no longer drive the speed limit due to abandoned vehicles blocking the way.

We arrive at the camp well before noon. There's a flurry of introductions. I help Daryl and Merle unpack and set up their tents. Or in Daryl's case, our tent.

Some people come to the camp with supplies and others with little or nothing. Resources are pooled and as long as everyone pitches in around camp, it evens out. The Dixons have a good stock of canned goods plus a haunch of venison and a bunch of squirrels. The whole camp looks happy at the prospect of meat. They're mostly good people, and willing to learn, but not very self-sufficient right now.

Carol and Jacqui supervise the cooking. Over lunch they ask about making squirrel stew for supper and saving the venison for tomorrow. I was afraid Merle might be possessive because he and Daryl are contributing so much but he has met Andrea and is being generous and charming. Andrea is a classy, attractive blonde. Merle doesn't have a prayer but if hope keeps him on his best behavior, I'm for it.

It turns out that Andrea and Amy were fishing yesterday when I got back to camp. That's why she wasn't there to meet Daryl. I quietly tell her and Dale that we all need to talk. After lunch Dale invites us to his RV. This isn't unusual because as the elder of the group Dale has a talk with all newcomers, telling them the camp rules and assigning a rotating schedule for guard duty, cooking, laundry and latrines.

I explain the past two days to Dale and Andrea. They knew what would happen between Shane and me when we 'left for Atlanta' and they were pleased at the outcome. Watchers are supposed to be neutral but they rarely are. Dale has been my Watcher for two years. Andrea was separated from her Immortal during the outbreak. She only knew Shane for a few days and is happy to be Daryl's Watcher instead. Dale and Andrea agree to train Merle.

"I need to teach Daryl sword fighting which means time away from the group. We can go to Atlanta, do some quick scavenging and get in some practice. Same with hunting if we're lucky enough to bag something right away. But I need you to cover for us so we'll have enough time."

"Just go off on your own when you want to," Merle says. "You met two days ago and you're sharing a tent. Nobody's gonna wonder what you're doing when you disappear. Everybody's gonna assume."

"I'm afraid he's right," Dale agreed. "We're living in close quarters and everyone notices things. It's already happened. I think Lori and Shane were involved. Probably grief over losing husband and friend."

I was going to Atlanta tomorrow but Dale says we can wait a few days since the Dixons replenished the canned goods and brought meat. That will give Daryl and me a good start on training. We need a private place big enough to move around while swinging swords. We find a crevice on the back side of the quarry that leads to a cave. The opening is a few feet off the ground and walkers can't climb so we should be safe here.

I show Daryl the basic moves then he shadows me as we go through them again. We begin by using two hands because a sword is heavier than it looks and even the best-balanced blade can feel awkward with one hand at first. All Immortals have an affinity for blades and learn quickly. It's a good work-out and a productive beginning. I'm pleased with Daryl's progress and I tell him so. He backs me against the wall and presses his hips to mine.

"Are you sucking up to your teacher?" I ask.

"If there's something you want me to suck …" he offers.

Yes, please.

* * *

Daryl and I take guard duty that night and train again the next afternoon. We keep to the schedule for two more days and then it's time to scavenge Atlanta again. There's a bigger group going. Andrea wants to find something for Amy's birthday. Merle goes because Andrea does. Jacqui joins us so Andrea won't be the only woman.

Merle drives the truck with the women in the cab with him. Daryl and I sit in the back. We park on the edge of the city and walk to a block I've been meaning to check out. There are a few walkers but they're dealt with easily and the pillaging begins. We make a fairly good haul and Andrea picks out a necklace for Amy. But the most interesting thing we bring back is Lori's husband Rick Grimes who we rescued from walkers.

We don't know if Shane really thought he was dead or just said he was. Rick is sorry to hear about his friend but so grateful to be reunited with his family. Lori and Carl are so happy to see him that it makes me feel better about the shitty state of our world. There's an air of celebration at supper tonight and then Merle makes it a real party.

"Been saving these for a special occasion," he announces, bringing out a box of graham crackers, a bag of big marshmallows and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

S'mores!

"I knew he was hoarding something," Daryl whispers to me.

"It's a nice gesture but he didn't do it for the Grimes, he's trying to impress Andrea. She won't fall for it," I say confidently before my voice trails off as I watch her fall for it. Merle hands her a S'more. She smiles and moves over so he can sit beside her.

"I think you might have underestimated Merle."

"Unbelievable. Two hundred and fifty years. I've never seen anything like it."

Merle has another opportunity with Andrea a few days later on a much sadder occasion when walkers attack our camp. Ed Peletier and Amy are the first victims but not the only ones. Merle steps up to comfort Andrea and it looks genuine to me. I think he's fallen hard. After the dead are buried, the Morales family takes off for Birmingham, Alabama and the rest of us decide to go to the CDC and find out if anyone is trying to fix this horror show. Thirteen of us remain: Dale, Andrea, Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Jacqui, T-Dog, Jim, Merle, Daryl and me. It's an unlucky number, as we find out when we learn that Jim was bitten during the attack. He's in a lot of pain and asks us to leave him by the side of the road.

And then there were twelve.

There's only one doctor remaining at the CDC and he doesn't have any good news for us, although we learn that the disease is called Wildfire Syndrome and it's global. Still, it's safe inside and there's plenty of food and alcohol and real beds. Everyone enjoys the respite but next morning we discover the doctor has locked the place down and is going to kill himself and all of us by blowing it up. Even Daryl and I can't survive that.

We get out at the last possible minute using a grenade that Rick had forgotten about. Except Jacqui stays with the doctor. I wish she hadn't but I don't blame her. Who's to say she was wrong? If this continues, suicide may become the easy choice. Something in her must have given up, so they went together.

And then there were eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen wrote 'Princes of the Universe' specifically as the theme for Highlander. 
> 
> [Movie version with Christopher Lambert as Connor MacLeod.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgpylExfL0c) 
> 
> [TV series intro with Adrian Paul as Duncan MacLeod.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnJt9p-sHho)
> 
>    
>  [These scenes from the TV series about learning sword fighting will give you an idea how Glenn trained Daryl and how they practiced together.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJZzWi_2h1c)


	7. One Damn Thing After Another

Glenn

We take the interstate after leaving the CDC. It's clogged with abandoned vehicles after the great exodus from Atlanta. We stop to salvage what we can but some dormant walkers wake up and take an unhealthy interest in us. We have to hide under cars until they wander off, all except twelve-year old Sophia who runs into the woods. Afterwards, we can't find her. Carol is frantic. Her husband Ed was no great loss at the quarry but this is her daughter. While searching, Carl is shot by a farm hand. Fortunately the farm is close and the owner Hershel Greene is a veterinarian who saves his life.

We camp at the farm while Carl recovers, and consider staying at this peaceful, isolated place. There are several outbuildings beyond the farmhouse. The barn is locked but Daryl and I find a shed that has space for practice. Daryl is getting good. He makes an excellent showing against me with two hands or his right hand only. Using his left hand only needs more work. An Immortal must be ambidextrous in order to defend himself if one arm is injured.

The farm isn't so peaceful or isolated after all. A walker comes onto the property and attacks Dale. His wounds are terrible and he can't survive. Daryl stops his suffering and the possibility of reanimation with a bullet to the brain. I couldn't do it. Dale has been a friend since he became my Watcher. Many Immortals don't even know that Watchers exist. I didn't until fifteen years ago when I learned about them from Duncan MacLeod. I didn't know my Watcher then but that changed when I met Dale. Daryl knows what a loss this is for me. Merle will move up from trainee to be Daryl's Watcher and Andrea will take me.

The news that Lori is pregnant filters through the group. She – and Rick if he knows about her and Shane – must be uncertain about who is the father. Daryl and I can't tell them that it has to be Rick because Shane was sterile.

The locked barn is the next secret revealed. Walkers are being kept there in the misguided belief that they're sick and need to be cared for. One of them is Sophia. She must have been bitten and reanimated soon after going into the woods. Carol has lost her only child.

The hits just keep on coming. The farm is overrun by a herd of walkers and the barn burns. Our group leaves with the survivors from the farm – Hershel and his daughters Maggie and Beth. Andrea gets separated from the rest of us in our flight from the farm. Merle is in a frenzy. Daryl and I help him search, not wanting to remember how we all looked for Sophia a few weeks ago.

Our luck is better this time. So was Andrea's. She was saved from a walker by Michonne, a warrior woman with a katana who looks like she should be an Immortal but she's not. She joins our group and we're glad to have her. She's like a first-round draft pick and she's on our team!

We spend the winter on the move, taking what we can from abandoned houses. Daryl and I manage to continue practicing. I use various styles of fighting so he can learn to face different opponents. He has trouble at first because Daryl doesn't read people easily. The breakthrough comes when I suggest he think of my different styles as animals. Big, brutal bear. Quick, cunning fox. A snake that is deceptively slow-moving but strikes fast. Daryl knows animals better than people and that helps him recognize familiar traits. He still has much to learn but our bouts are more equal.

We're equals in our personal relationship, too. I've lived through epidemics, wars and natural disasters but Wildfire Syndrome is the worst ever. I wouldn't want to go through it without Daryl. He feels the same. I was the first to say 'I love you' but he said it back without hesitation and added 'Forever'. He meant it to lighten the moment because he's not very comfortable with emotions but it came out serious instead and it's our catchphrase now.

Eventually we talk about past partners.

"Have you been with other Immortals? Like we are?"

"It's never been like us but, yes, I've been with Immortals and mortals. Not as many as you would think for such a long life. I didn't know how little they meant until we met."

"Mine didn't mean much either."

He wants to know about the Immortals I've fought. I've had my share but Immortals don't fight often unless they are actively seeking other Immortals to challenge.

Daryl asks about living so long. It will be years before he experiences his next life but time passes more quickly than you realize. Fifteen years is about the most time you have in one place. You have to leave behind family, friends and lovers if you don't tell them what you are. And if you do tell them, you lose them anyway to old age, disease or accidents. I'm so glad Daryl is Immortal. I don't ever want to lose him or leave him.

Daryl is interested in my history. "Tell me a story about the past, something before I was born."

"Hmm … I think you'll like this. Do you know the _Battle Hymn of the Republic_?"

Daryl frowns. "That's not the one about the flag, is it?"

I shake my head. "You're thinking of the _Star Spangled Banner_."

"Does it start _My Country 'Tis of Thee_?"

"No."

"Does it end _From Sea to Shining Sea_?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions? Are you messing with me?"

"Nope. I can't keep all those patriotic songs straight."

"I was born in Korea before the United States declared independence. Why do I know them and you don't?"

"This is the South. We tried to opt out of the United States."

"I remember. Because I was there."

"Really?"

"Really. This took place during the Civil War. Washington DC November 1861. I was challenged by an Immortal and we fought behind the Willard Hotel. It's too public now but it was different then. It was the middle of the night and everything was dark. But when it was over I saw a light in a window. A woman was standing there holding a lamp. I didn't know how much she saw and I couldn't do anything about it anyway but the next day I found out who was in that room – Julia Ward Howe. Three months later she published _Battle Hymn of the Republic_. This is the first verse: Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord."

Daryl chuckles.

"Something funny?"

"Coming of the Lord."

"Is everything about sex?"

"That's on you. I barely thought about sex until we met."

"You insulted Jesus. I hope you can live with yourself. Next line: He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored."

"Grapes of wrath sounds familiar."

"I'm glad to know you've read Steinbeck."

"I didn't read it, I just heard of it."

"Of course. To continue: He hath loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword."

"Whoa! Julia saw the Quickening."

"She must have. It's an unmistakable image."

"You're right, I like that." Daryl pulls me close. "Wanna loose some lightning with our 'swords'?"

I just provided Daryl with a new way to suggest sex.

* * *

In early spring we find a prison, empty except for some walkers. The place is like a fortress and is our best hope yet of safety. It's worth the risk to clear out the walkers. When it's done we settle down in the cells in time for Lori to give birth. Hershel and Rick aren't there when she goes into labor. Something goes wrong and Lori insists that Maggie perform a C-section. The baby is saved but Lori dies and Carl has to shoot his mother to prevent her reanimation. Rick is an empty shell in the aftermath. Carl, at thirteen, takes charge and names his sister Judith. Everyone helps care for her, especially Hershel's daughter Beth.

Daryl and I get a shock when we meet Judith. She's pre-Immortal. The sensation is faint because she's an infant but we recognize it immediately. We report to Andrea and Merle. This raises questions because Rick isn't her father after all and we know who her mother is so Judith's origin isn't completely unknown. Even Immortals don't know how we came to be, personally or collectively. There are legends of a 'Source' that created, and perhaps still creates, the Immortals that appear among mortals but nothing else is known. Maybe all Immortals are born of mortal women. It's not like I've been present at the birth of any other Immortal. Maybe the mother always dies or feels compelled to give up the child anonymously and that's why we can't be traced.

Daryl and I will be gone from Judith's life and the rest of the group in ten years. Too soon to burden a child with the knowledge of Immortals. We'll find her when she's old enough, and tell her what she is, if another Immortal hasn't already explained.

It's sad to think of leaving these people we've become so close to. But Daryl and I will be together. Andrea and Merle will be with us, too. And hopefully it will be a different and better world by the time we have to go.


	8. The Gift that Keeps on Giving

Merle

There's wild boar in the woods beyond the prison but boar are big beasts and sows are hard to handle if they've had a litter and are protecting their young. Merle and Daryl went out to do some quiet preliminary tracking. When they found fresh sign, they'd come back with a few others and know where to go on the hunt without wasting time.

They separated and agreed to meet in an hour. But Merle got lucky and came across two half-grown piglets. One got away while he took down the other but it was a substantial animal and Merle was pleased. He was whittling a chunk of wood to pass the time when a scared voice whispered, "Mister, can you help me? Please!"

Merle looked up to see a kid with tousled fair hair and tears in his eyes. He was about Carl's age. "C'mere kid. What's wrong?"

The boy crept forward. "Walkers got my Dad yesterday."

Merle threw his knife. It hit square in the throat and the kid went down with a stunned look in his eyes. He hadn't expected this reaction from a stranger.

He didn't die but before he could defend himself Merle snapped handcuffs on him then retrieved his knife and watched the wound heal. It never failed to fascinate him.

"How did you know?" the kid asked.

"Your reputation precedes you, Kenny. You been shopping your act around too long. I read up on you."

"You're a Watcher."

"Yep. And my brother's one of you."

"He's not your brother," Kenny said vindictively.

Merle nodded. "I was seven when our folks took him in. But by blood or by bond don't matter. We're brothers."

"So get it over with."

"And waste a Quickening? Nope. Daryl will be along soon."

"Maybe he won't feel the same about killing a kid."

"He knows about you from Glenn Rhee. I don't know what name he was using forty years ago but maybe you remember a Chinese guy that tried to help you and you almost took his head."

"He's Korean."

"Whatever. You've burned your last bridge."

Kenny's head turned sharply and his eyes searched the trees. A moment later Daryl's voice: "Merle?"

"Over here," Merle replied.

Merle reached behind Kenny and felt for the short sword he couldn't see but knew was there. "Daryl would do it but I don't want him to have to. Sorry about this. I mean it. You got a bad deal when you were young. You had a long run but in the end, you ain't the one."

He ignored the terror in Kenny's eyes and waited until Daryl emerged from the trees. Before his brother could ask questions Merle swung, a clean cut that severed Kenny's head with one stroke. Lightning flashed and fire erupted in Daryl's direction. Daryl staggered and fell to his knees.

"God almighty," Daryl said when it was over. "I saw it happen to Glenn but I didn't know how intense it would be."

"You're welcome," Merle said. "You need a cigarette? Because you were right about it looking like the best orgasm of your life."

Daryl squatted and turned the head. "Kenny. Why didn't you wait and let me fight him?"

"You might have hesitated, thinking it wasn't a fair fight. The kid's been getting by for centuries that way. Besides, it's your birthday next month and I been wondering what to get you. Eight hundred years of power should cover me for Christmas, too."

"Plus you wanted a reason to cut off a head yourself and you got to watch my first Quickening without worrying that I'd lose the fight."

"Why should you have all the fun? It's a win-win."

"This will make me stronger for the first time I face somebody. I'm grateful but I feel like I cheated."

"Don't go all honorable on me. Any advantage is fair in this game."

"Where'd you get the handcuffs?"

"I snuck them out of Walsh's stuff before Grimes showed up. Figured they might come in handy."

"And you got a pig."

"It's been a good day."

"I found some tracks. We can bring a team this afternoon."

The brothers hid the body then trussed up the pig and headed for the prison. Daryl picked up the chunk of wood Merle had been whittling. "You want this?"

"I suppose I could carve it up for Glenn instead of you. When's his birthday?"

Daryl

Glenn sensed Daryl's increased power as soon as they returned to camp. Merle went to tell Andrea and to update his journal. Daryl told Glenn what happened, wondering if he would disapprove. Glenn was disappointed at missing Daryl's first Quickening but otherwise admiring of Merle's methods.

"If your brother was Immortal, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up the one."

"God help mankind if that happened."

* * *

Daryl took his first head by his own hand a few weeks later.

Rick, Michonne, Andrea and Merle found the town of Woodbury while exploring the surrounding area beyond the prison grounds. It was fortified and appeared to be a model community at first glance but was actually ruled with an iron hand by an Immortal called Philip Blake who liked to be referred to as 'The Governor.' Daryl and Glenn weren't with the group that visited Woodbury so Blake didn't know that there were Immortals among them.

Andrea recognized Blake. She had been his Watcher before the outbreak. They'd even had a brief affair years ago. Later he married a mortal woman with a young daughter. Blake didn't know about the Watchers and Andrea had not enlightened him. He knew her only as a former lover. He told her that his wife and Penny were dead. Andrea reported back to the prison that he was a changed man. She had never thought of him as evil but now he might be capable of anything. Three of the townspeople – Tara and brother and sister Tyreese and Sasha – came with the prison group and confirmed Andrea's fears. That's why they had defected.

Blake led an assault on the prison using military weapons taken from a convoy that had fallen to walkers. Hershel and T-Dog were killed. After the initial attack Daryl walked out with arms spread wide. He appeared to have no weapons but of course his sword was with him and Blake knew that when Daryl got close enough to be sensed as an Immortal. Daryl challenged Blake to single combat in private. They went to the woods together and Daryl returned alone ten minutes later. Without a leader, The Governor's people scattered.

Most everyone was grateful to Daryl for preventing more bloodshed. Merle was grateful that his brother killed the bastard Andrea had slept with.


	9. Shit Just Keeps Happening

Daryl

Damage was done during the assault and walkers breached the prison fences. The group left in twos and threes, unable to stay together in the confusion and panic. Daryl and Glenn were separated for the first time since they met. Rick and Carl were separated from Judith. When they found her empty, bloody carrier they thought she was dead. They met Michonne and the three traveled together, looking for the others. Daryl and Beth had escaped together but Beth was kidnapped one night and disappeared in a car before Daryl knew she was gone. He had no vehicle to follow her and was alone until he met a group of mortals led by an Immortal called Joe. They were hard-eyed thugs that roamed the countryside claiming anything of value. Joe challenged Daryl and Daryl took another head.

Shortly after that he came across Rick, Carl and Michonne. They saw signs promising sanctuary at the railway Terminus and decided to check it out. Meanwhile others had seen the signs and were walking along different railroad tracks. Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Tara joined forces with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene from Texas. Sasha's brother Tyreese, a gentle bear of a man, had saved Judith. He met Carol later and they, too, headed for Terminus. Daryl and Glenn were reunited, along with everyone else, but Terminus wasn't a sanctuary. The leader Gareth was an Immortal who had taken up cannibalism. It was Glenn's turn to take a head.

The group rested at a country church where the priest Father Gabriel had lived alone since the outbreak. One evening Daryl saw the car that had taken Beth. Wheels were available this time and he set off after them with Carol, leaving the others to follow. They ended up at a hospital in Atlanta where a skeleton staff run by a tyrannical police officer was trying to keep their little piece of civilization going. Any able-bodied person they came across was put to work. There were no Immortals this time, just mortals who started out wanting to help survivors and ended up enslaving them. Beth died trying to get away.

The group headed north for Washington DC, hoping to find that the government had reorganized enough to work on a cure. Along the way they discovered a paradise – the Alexandria Safe-Zone in Virginia. Two men, Aaron and Eric, had come from DC recently. The seat of government was as disorganized as everywhere else and there was no cure. It had been a faint hope and the group was glad to stay in Alexandria instead. Soon after they arrived a man showed up who was a stranger to everyone but Rick. Morgan Jones had helped him during the outbreak more than two years ago.

The group settled in, made friends with other residents and had begun to feel it really was safe when Alexandria was attacked by humans not walkers, although there wasn't much difference. The savages called themselves Wolves. Alexandrians defended themselves but some of their lives were lost along with Wolves' lives taken. The Immortal leader escaped with the rest of his pack. Daryl tracked him and took his head. The Wolves had brought down part of Alexandria's barricades and walkers got in. Daryl returned in time to help kill the horde.

Things calmed down after that. There was time to rebuild and recover. Rick Grimes had been the leader of the group since his arrival at the quarry, except for a period at the prison when he mourned Lori's death. He and Michonne had been friends and allies for a year. Now they were more. Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith became a family.

Alexandria forged a partnership with a nearby community called Hilltop. Hilltop agreed to share food and medical supplies that Alexandria needed in exchange for help warding off a band of predators known as the Saviors. Their leader was Negan. They were the largest, best-organized gang that Rick and his group had ever faced. The group won several confrontations with Negan's people before he took them seriously enough to meet them himself. Daryl and Glenn weren't surprised that he was Immortal. He knew they were, too, but he had the upper hand and enjoyed taunting them. When he brought out a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and threatened to introduce someone to 'Lucille', Glenn went ballistic. He grabbed the bat and beat Negan while the others overpowered their guards. Glenn dragged Negan's temporarily dead body to another room to remove the head in private. It was his first dishonorable Quickening but he didn't regret it. Mortals could be bad enough on their own. Glenn was sick of Immortals helping them to be their worst selves.

That was the group's last encounter with mortal or Immortal enemies. Walkers were still a threat but everyone knew how to deal with them. At least there was no evil intent in their actions. They were simply following their nature.

Hilltop's leader was dead and Maggie, who had negotiated with him for food and medical supplies, replaced him. Abraham, Sasha, Morgan and Carol stayed at Hilltop with her. The rest of the group returned to Alexandria. Deanna Monroe, Alexandria's leader, had died in the walker attack and Rick took her place. So many lives had been lost. Tyreese, who had saved little Judith, was gone now along with countless others. Survivors were changed forever. Carol, a meek abused housewife, had become almost as strong as Michonne, and more ruthless. But she had saved the group more than once. Everyone paid a price – physically, mentally and emotionally.

Glenn

On Judith's second birthday Daryl and I go to the house where she lives with her father, brother and Michonne who has become her mother. We're horrified to sense the change in her. Judith is no longer pre-Immortal. Sometime since we saw her this morning she died. How could it have happened without anyone knowing? Judith knows something is different, too. She frowns when we get close and shakes her head, not understanding the sensing of Immortals. She never will understand. We keep our distance so she won't be upset. We don't want to spoil her party. Most of Alexandria drops by to celebrate with the youngest member of the community. No one else knows that she'll never get any older. We have to tell her family.

It's an afternoon party. I quietly ask Rick if we can come back after supper to talk. We leave with Andrea and Merle and tell them what happened. All four of us go back that night after Judith is in bed. There's disbelief at first and then anger that a joke is being taken too far. I offer to kill myself but Daryl says four times is enough and he needs to catch up. Rick, Carl and Michonne finally believe after witnessing the same thing Merle saw almost three years ago. But they don't know what happened to Judith. None of them saw anything and she never said anything. Rick, Michonne and Andrea go upstairs and wake her. Carl and Merle stay with Daryl and me so Judith won't be scared of so many people looming over her.

They come down to report that Judith said a bug bit her while she was napping. She squished the bug and dropped it out of her crib. She felt funny for awhile and went back to sleep. When she woke up she was all better. Rick found the bug and brought it with him – a Black Widow spider. A bite can be fatal for children and the elderly.

"How long have you known what Judith is?" Rick asks.

"Since she was born. But as a pre-Immortal she would age naturally. Daryl and I will have to leave in a few more years. We planned to come back and tell her when she was old enough. We thought about telling Carl, too, if he seemed suited to being a Watcher."

"Now what?" Rick asks with resignation.

"Children grow fast and people will notice that Judith doesn't. I'm about to suggest a terrible thing but think about what's best for her. It's not right that she remain as she is forever. You'll all grow older but she'll never change. We could pretend she was a victim of a walker. Daryl and I would take care of it. I promise she wouldn't suffer."

Rick shakes his head. "No, no. Isn't there a disease that stops development? Pituitary tumor or something. We could say she has that."

"It's a complicated solution and doesn't change the fact that she would have to exist like this. Remember, she should have died earlier today. If she was mortal, you would have found her dead when you went to wake her from her nap."

"I just want more time with her."

"At Judith's age you only have a month or so."

"Unless we leave Alexandria. That would buy us time."

"Maybe six months if there aren't many people around. But you can't move every few months. We've been on the move a lot since the outbreak but that was from necessity. Things are more stable now. It's time to stay settled."

"Six months would be enough." Rick glances at Michonne. "We've talked about leaving Alexandria. Things are running smooth now and I'm tired of the responsibility. I've done the best I could but I made mistakes, too. Time for somebody else to be in charge. Maybe you, Glenn."

I shake my head. "I don't want that. If you're serious, Daryl and I will go with you."

"Merle and I will, too," Andrea adds.

"Well, there's plenty of good people here," Rick says. "Father Gabriel, Tara, Eugene, Rosita, Spencer. And Carl, you're old enough to stay if you want to."

"I'll go with my family."

The next day Rick announces that his family is going back to Georgia. Andrea, Merle, Daryl and I say we're going with them. Everyone is sorry we're leaving but they understand.

A month later we drive south in three vehicles. Carl rides with Merle and Andrea. He's interested in the Watcher Organization and wants to learn more.

We visit Rick and Carl's hometown in King County. It's not a good situation and they don't want to live there anyway, among memories of Lori. We take a look at Benford but the Dixon house has been ransacked and the town still belongs to walkers.

We keep going and finally find a duplex in good shape outside a small town that has mostly escaped the ravages of walkers. There are a few people remaining. They're guarded at first until they're sure we mean them no harm. It feels like everyone would pull together in an emergency but independence and privacy are valued the rest of the time. That's what we're looking for.

Daryl and I will get a place of our own eventually but for now we're living with Andrea and Merle. It's the best time in recent memory for everyone, even with the shadow of Judith's future hanging over us. She's a happy, healthy two-year-old. We know that she should have already grown and changed but our hearts will let our minds be fooled a little longer.

The last three years have been turmoil and it's nice to enjoy peace for awhile. Daryl and I are closer than ever. A lot.

Wait, I didn't mean we're a lot closer than ever. Maybe I should say we're closer than ever often.

You know what I mean.


	10. The Gathering

Daryl 

Daryl liked to hear about Glenn's past lives and the places he'd been. He didn't really care if he saw them himself but Glenn was looking forward to showing him the world someday. Daryl would be happy to go with him but the best thing was being together and he already had that. Maybe in fifty or a hundred years he'd be eager to shake the dust of Georgia off his feet but for now it was hard to imagine still being alive then. Glenn said you had to live a couple of lifetimes to really believe it. Besides, they still had to get through Wildfire and whatever else the future had in store for them. Something was building.

* * *

Glenn 

Daryl and I wake up with the feeling that there's someplace we have to be. We don't know where exactly but it's northwest. The pull is strong and I suspect the reason. We go next door to the Grimes and it's confirmed. Little Judith got out of the house and tried to leave, heading northwest. They stopped her but she's restless and tearful.  


"It's the Gathering," I tell them. "This is really happening."

"Judith can't go," Rick protests. "She's a baby. She'll never survive." Michonne lays her hand on his arm and he hangs on like it's a lifeline.

"That's the point," I say. "Probably none of us will. But this is the reason we exist. Daryl and I have felt it coming on. Something has been different the last couple of months. Now we know."

"We'll take care of Judith the best we can," Daryl says. "Her time was coming to an end. Maybe it's better this way."

"I'm going with you," Carl says.

"Immortals only."

"Or what? I bet me being there won't stop anything. And if it does, whatever power that's in charge won't let me get close. So I'll go as far as I can. Besides, someone should be a witness and I'm a Watcher."

It makes sense. And it would be good for Judith to have her brother along. We pack quickly and leave before noon. Long distance travel these days is slow and dangerous but not for us, not this time. Obstacles in the road are passable by the time we reach them and we find gas when we need it. We head northwest and finally straight west. We brought food and water and we take turns driving. I think Carl would be enjoying this if it wasn't so serious. He doesn't often have the chance to drive. In a normal world he'd get his license next year.

The first two hundred and fifty years of my life led to Daryl. The three years since then have brought us to this point. I'm proud of what we've done together. We helped a lot of people and they helped us in return. Mortals are capable of so much, and without the advantages of Immortals. I'm amazed by what some of them accomplish in one short lifetime.

Thirty-six hours later we arrive at the edge of the great salt flats of Utah. It was a desolate area even before Wildfire Syndrome. It's probably been abandoned by humans and walkers alike for years. The car stops and won't go further. We set out on foot, taking turns carrying Judith. As we approach the center of the flats, in the distance ten other figures are converging from all directions.  
  
                                            
"How did everybody get here at the same time?" Carl asks.

"Everyone felt the pull at different times, depending on how far away they were. Some may have had to cross an ocean. That's why Daryl and I felt something months ago."

Carl takes Judith and I tell him to hold her tight. Right now she's content to simply be at this place but she might try to join the coming battle.

Daryl and I move towards the others, who don't seem to care about a teenager and a toddler nearby. With so many Immortals close together they might not pick up on the fact that Judith is Immortal.  
  
                                
There are no greetings even though many of us know each other. I quietly identify to Daryl the good Immortals: Methos, Amanda Darieux, Connor and Duncan MacLeod. I recognize only three of the six evil Immortals. The other four good Immortals speak together briefly. They're old friends but there are no smiles now. They nod, break apart and line up opposite the row of evil Immortals who have taken their places without discussion. There's no love lost between any of them. They're each here for one purpose: to kill everyone else and claim the Prize for their self.

Daryl and I take the two open places. I sense that our opponents are the youngest and least powerful, just as we are. Obviously the other four chose to give us our best chance of surviving the first fight.

We raise our swords. Everyone intones the words "In the End, there can be only one!" and the battle begins.

It's fierce, bloody, relentless and fast. There's no time to gauge your opponent. It's like speed chess with swords but without a timer between moves.

I take the first head, Duncan the second and Daryl the third. Our Quickenings are over in time to watch Methos win. Amanda fights valiantly but in her twelve hundred years she often won by guile and strategy. In a contest of brute strength, she falls to her opponent. Connor also cannot prevail. Thirty years ago he might have won easily but he's lost his taste for the Game since then. He fought well but some spark has left him and so does his head.

Duncan and Methos rush Amanda's and Connor's opponents, leaving Daryl and me staring at each other. Duncan's grief and fury at losing Amanda and his clansman might have fueled his victory but works against him instead. His rage causes a moment of recklessness and he's done. Methos valued Amanda and Connor almost as much as Duncan did but five thousand years gives him a cooler head and he defeats Connor's opponent. He doesn't allow himself the weakness that comes with the Quickening but turns immediately to the remaining evil Immortal. It's over minutes later with Methos on his knees, incapacitated by his third Quickening in too short a time. He's probably the only Immortal who could have taken another head while fighting through his previous Quickening.

"Glenn," he gasps when he can speak.

I go to him, not caring that my First Teacher will take my head. Daryl will follow soon after and Methos is worthy of the Prize.

"We wanted to be sure that good would win so the last two both had to be good. I leave it to you to decide which of you will be the one."

Methos reverses his sword and beheads himself. As the nearest Immortal, I receive the Quickening.

"I'll do that, too," Daryl says when it's over. "You'll be the one."

"I don't want to be the one."

"Me neither. Not without you."

The other four made sacrifices to ensure this outcome but it left us with an impossible choice. Daryl helps me up and we hold each other.

"I love you." I've never tired of telling him.

"Forever," Daryl replies, as he always does.

"I know what we have to do." I whisper my plan and my reasons and feel Daryl nod against my shoulder.

"Merle was right." I realize it now.

"Who wants to live forever?" Daryl gets it.

This time I nod against his shoulder.

* * *

Carl

This is my last entry in the Watcher journal. It's all over now. Glenn explained what had to happen. I hated it but I couldn't disagree.

I held Judith over my shoulder during the battle so she wouldn't see the fights and Quickenings. I had to blindfold her for the last part. I told her it was a game and she had to sit still.

Glenn and Daryl knelt facing each other, hands locked on each other's forearms. I took their swords, one in each hand, and swung at the same time. The blades met between them, their heads rolled and their bodies fell towards each other. Lightning flashed and fire arced to Judith. She screamed once and her body shook involuntarily.

When her Quickening was over I told Judith I loved her and then I cut off the head of the sister I named when she was born.

I buried them together with the swords. Judith lies between Glenn and Daryl but nothing will ever separate them again.

I couldn't dig graves for all the others. I laid them out and stuck their swords between head and body. Good or evil, none of them asked to be Immortal. They'll be bleached bones by the time anyone comes back here.

I don't know what happened to Judith's Quickening. With no Immortal to receive it, maybe it returned to the mysterious Source that Immortals came from. Humanity is on its own now, maybe for the first time ever. Glenn said the time for Immortals was past. Humans have to face the future without help or interference from them. We already have anarchy and chaos. It's up to us to create our own golden age.

I'm going home to my family.

* * *

It took me a month to get back to Georgia. The car on the edge of the flats wouldn't start. All the Quickenings probably fried the electronics. I took the food and water and started walking. It was a week before I met anyone. The food was gone and I was almost out of water.

I didn't expect much help but people were friendly again, almost like they used to be. I found out that the walkers are dead. Really dead. A week ago they suddenly stopped. Movement, sound, everything.

The faithful say it's a miracle, a sign of God's mercy and deliverance. Everybody else thinks that someone, somewhere, came up with a cure and released it into the air like a reverse Wildfire. I don't tell them the truth. They wouldn't believe me and it doesn't matter anyway. I don't know how or why it happened, I'm just happy that it did.

I got rides across the country but it took much longer than the trip out. Roads were blocked again and gas was scarce. I walked the last few miles. Dad and Michonne and Andrea and Merle came to meet me. They were sad but not surprised that I was alone. I couldn't talk about it yet but I gave them my journal so they could read about the trip, the battle, and my part at the end. There was no judgment from them, only acceptance.

They had better news for me. Michonne and Andrea are pregnant. They're sure they will have boys. Their names will be Glenn Grimes and Daryl Dixon. Glenn would say he likes the alliteration. Daryl would say give the kid a name of his own. But he'd be secretly pleased.

* * *

Three months later Michonne and Andrea each felt the flutter of life within them. Fetal movement begins around the 20th week.

It's called the quickening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dust in the Wind by Kansas: 
> 
> [This version has images that fit the chapter. There are several figures throughout. The one at the beginning looks like Norman Reedus from the back with long hair and wide shoulders so that's Daryl. Glenn is at 2:05-2:25 and Carl is at the end. He's even wearing the hat.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Vl3lydJy9s) 
> 
> [TV series montage with Adrian Paul as Duncan MacLeod after the death of his girlfriend and friend during a random act of violence.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60SvwdnUylE)


End file.
